So I love my teacher
by Chrysalix Amour
Summary: Crossover: Inuyasha, Naruto, Kodomo no Ochoma, & Gravitation. Kagome is 18 and enrolled at Naruto's highschool for Ninja Arts. What happens when sparks fly between her and Kakashi Sensei? I suck at summaries, it's a lot better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Character Ages

Here are the characters ages in the story…

Zaku- 20. Junior. Assaults Kagome with Dosu.

Dosu-20. Junior. Assaults Kagome with Zaku.

Orochimaru-27. Big "brother" of Gaara.

Kankuro- 22. Junior. Follower of Gaara.

Temari- 20. Junior.

Gaara- 17. Great in math.

Kabuto- 21 (turning 22 in April). Senior. (Does tarot readings)

Tenten- 19. Sophomore.

Neji-20. Senior.

Rock Lee- 20 acts like he's 7 or 13 though.

Gai- 33. Vice-principal.

Hinata- 18

Choji- 18

Akamaru- puppy.

Kiba- 19

Shino- 18

Konohamaru- 14. In Rin and Akito's class.

Hokage- Teaches FASHION!

Haku- 17. Teaches history.

Zobuza- 30. Principal.

Iruka- Teaches ninja arts to middle/lower school.

Kakashi- 26. Teaches Ninja Arts.

Shikamaru- 20. Sophomore.

Sakura- just turned 18. Freshman.

Naruto- 17 could pass for 16. Freshman.

Sasuke- 17 but looks to be 19. Freshman.

Ino- claims to be turning 19 but is really turning 20. Junior.

Shuichi, Shindo- 19, turning 20. Smitten with Eri Yuki. Junior.

Eri, Yuki- 24. Teaches Math and Sex-Ed.

Miroku- 22. Teaches Science.

Kagome- 18

Akito- 4

Sana- 5

Sesshomaru- 21. Father of Rin and owner of night club, and senior.

Rin- 14. Daughter in-law of Sesshomaru.

Ayame- 27. Happily married to Koga. Acts as second mother for Kagome. Teaches

Drama and some slight archery assistance with Kikyo. Lives across street from Kagome. (Secretly mother of Rin. Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sana know… Miroku later finds out from Sana.)

Koga- 30. Happily married to Ayame. Acts as big brother for Kagome. Teaches Gym.

Lives across street from Kagome.

Kikyo- 25. Teaches archery at nearby girls' school. She is also a famous Kendo champion and her biggest rival and boyfriend Inuyasha is 2nd in rank in Kendo.

Inuyasha- 20. He goes to a school unknown to anyone but himself, Kikyo, and

Sesshomaru.

Naraku- 18. Friend of Kagome's Father. Goes to an all boy school and works at

Sesshomaru's club. He often calls The Moonlight Trance (the club) The Midnight Trance

by mistake. Kagome's brother (Sota) hopes to see her wed him, but won't push it.

Sota- often acts like he is 12, but he is 15. Younger brother of Kagome. Looks up to

Naraku until he and Ayame go after him after a certain "incident" that occurs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The almighty Fuzzle-Mumpthz: This can be confusing so I made this a separate page for people to look back at if they get confused.

Moogle: I will put up birthdays and holidays on a separate page as well. Enjoy!

Gdemonpet: Also, don't forget to Review!

Moogle: Yea! Review! Review!

Gdemonpet: Bye!

Fluffy: Meep!

Moogle: Meep?

Gdemonpet: Meep?

Fluffy: Meep.

Gdemonpet: Meep?

Moogle: Meep Meep??

Fluffy: M-E-E-P. Meep.

Gdemonpet and Moogle: Uh…

Fluffy: Meep!!!!!!!!

The Almighty Fuzzle-Mumpthz: Okay. You guys are weird. Whatever. Please Review! Bye!

(p.s. Review!!! …please? puppy dog pout and baby eyes)

(Moogle belongs to Final Fantasy, not me… sob)


	2. Table of contents: Not Forgotten

Love Like a Papercut…

Awaken what's within

Keep with what your dream says

Don't let lies get in

Keep your dreams where your heart is

Don't listen when they tell you forget

Your mind is your own creation

Your path is never set

Some will call you wrong

Some will call you right

some will walk like whispers

A shadow in the night

Some will keep on dreaming

While others will just forget

But if you'll keep believing

What you want is what you'll get

(I know) this sounds too easy

(Listen,) Do not stray

This is where you belong, dear

In my arms, day to day.

(And) In the end

Someone matters…

preview Don't forget

Them

for they matter…


	3. Chapter 1 Love Like a Papercut

1st CROSSOVER FANFIC!!!

Anime: Naruto, Inuyasha, Gravitation, and some slight Kodomo no Ochoma (Kodocha)

Pairings: Sasuke and Shuichi, Eri Yuki and Iruka (Sensei), Kakashi (Sensei) and Kagome Higurashi, Akito and Haku, Zabuza and Haku, Akito and Sana, Akito and Rin, Sakura and Iruka (Sensei), Sakura and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru and Rin (Fatherxdaughter), Haku and Kakashi (Sensei), Sakura and Sana and Haku (Sisterly way but more), and some Haku and Miroku(which branches off into another story-comedy/romance YAY! 2nd fanfic idea sticks, hopefully… it will! Yahoo!) And finally last but not least; Ino, Yamanaka and Kiba+Shino, Shikamaru and Temari, also Kabuto and Sakura.

Main Pairings: Kakashi (Sensei) and Kagome Higurashi, 2ndIruka and Eri Yuki, 3rdSakura and Sesshomaru, and 4th Sasuke and Shuichi, also 5th Shikamaru and Sakura double dating with Kabuto and Temari.

Final Pairings: Kakashi (Sensei) and Kagome Higurashi, Eri Yuki and Iruka (Sensei), Akito and Sana, Sakura+Rin as daughters of Sesshomaru and Iruka/Haku/Naruto/shippo, Sasuke and Shuichi, and Zabuza and Naruto (in a scary father but more commandeering more sort of way… I guess? Kay.)

DISCLAIMERS:

Naruto: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kichimoto and are in no way my property. These stories are my own but the characters themselves are not.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are in no way my property. These stories are my own but the character themselves are not. P.s. I love this series and manga.

Kodomo no Ochoma (Kodocha): The characters from Kodomo no Ochoma, also known as Kodocha, do not belong to me. They belong to Miho Obana/Shueisha NAS. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions. P.s. I also love this series and Manga.

Gravitation: Gravitation's characters belong to Maki Murakami, not me and are in no way my property.

-----------------

-------------------------------

-------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Chapter 1: **Love like a paper cut…**

Kakashi sighed as he looked around the classroom. One of his favorite pupils was late. She usually sat in the front row, and even though she was new and talked back a lot, he found her quite intriguing. He watched the clock and waited for another minute until he cleared his throat and hushed the room.

"All right everyone, turn to page 307 in your books, today we are going to learn about transformation jutsu. The first rule of transformation jutsu is to-"

The sliding door slammed open as a flushed young girl stumbled in, carrying way too many books. She panted and bowed her head, trying to catch her breath as she spoke.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei! My alarm didn't go off and…"

He shook his head slightly, putting his forefinger and thumb to his temple in annoyance and slight frustration, even though he was actually happy she had shown up. He zoned out as she continued to ramble her excuse for being late. He took a deep breath and spoke in a clear but not harsh voice.

"Tell me after class. You may take your seat miss Higurashi."

Kakashi's POV

She nodded and turned to start towards her seat, but before she could take a single step I saw something thin reflect a glint of light in front of her ankle. Unfortunately I was too late to prevent anything. I saw her eyes widen and she gasped as she tumbled forward, spilling her books and papers over the floor.

"Ow…"

She mumbled, rubbing her elbow. An evident red mark had begun to appear on her forehead, which along with both her elbows, had helped 'break' her fall. The class burst into laughter as her face reddened with embarrassment. I glared at the class and walked around my desk to help her up as she gathered up her things. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two laughing boys who had been laughing hysterically give each other a high five below their desks. My eyes became little paper cut slits as I stared angrily at the two infantile twerps. The laughter ceased almost immediately when I boomed loudly over their obnoxious laughter.

"You two! Kiba and Zaku! Get down here now and apologize to Miss Kagome!"

Kiba grunted and Zaku started down, grumbling to himself in irritation. I glared at Kiba who ignored me. I opened my mouth to speak but simply closed it and grinned when I saw the deadly look Sasuke was giving him. I chuckled a little and strained to keep myself from laughing as the boy noticed and stumbled slightly as he scooted out of his chair and rushed down the steps to the front of the room. Zaku stood with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, as he impatiently waited for Kiba. Once they stood shoulder to shoulder, I stepped behind the both of them and swiftly bopped them both with the side of my book. They both bowed their heads as they muttered.

"Sorry Kagome-San."

I nodded to them both and stopped my menacing glare. Taking a deep breath I motioned for them both to take their seats.

"Both of you may go back to your seats now. I would like to see the both of you after class as well."

I smiled contently as they both groaned. A few chuckles and whispers were here and there as they took their seats but I ignored them. Turning back to the disheveled girl, I was surprised to find Naruto helping pick up her stuff and Kabuto holding out a hand as to help her up. I must have been too distracted by Kiba and Zaku to notice the two come to assist her. I felt a twang of jealousy as she took his hand and he lifted her up. The feeling only increased as she tripped he caught her in his arms, causing a deep cherry blush to spread across her cheeks. He smiled and released her as Naruto stood up with her books. She dusted off her skirt a bit and gratefully took the heavy books from him.

"Thanks."

She said, still blushing. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled broadly.

"No problem! Anytime Kagome!"

I was surprised and almost forgot to keep my serene demeanor when I heard him use her name so calmly. But I brushed the thought away. _Hmm, I didn't realize Naruto and Kagome were such good friends_. Then I remembered who it was I was talking about and let out a sigh of relief. _Of course, it is Naruto after all. The little rascal._ My smile was wiped from my face as I saw Kabuto lean over and plant a brief kiss on Kagome's cheek. Rage and complete jealousy filled my belly as I stared with a plaster smile at the flirtatious boy. I wanted to take her away in my arms and tell him never to touch her again but I had to just let it pass. I cleared my throat after a long silence of the class staring at the smiling boy and stunned girl. They both turned their heads towards me and Naruto took this as a signal to sit back down, which he did momentarily. All I was able to do was stare and grit my teeth as he took her books and led her to a sit next to him in the back. I sighed and took my place behind my desk as I started the lesson where I had left off. A couple coughs and a slight giggle were all that interrupted me through the rest of the class.

Kagome's POV

I shifted in my seat a little, still blushing from the earlier events. I sighed a little and leaned on my sore elbow. I became bored very soon and began to doodle in my book. I did indeed have a desire to become a Kunoichi, but I wasn't entirely enthralled by the whole thing. I reached to turn the page and winced as a sharp pain shot through my finger.

"Damn."

I whispered to myself as I looked at the small slit on my finger that was starting to bleed. I was surprised when a soft hand took mine and turned to see Kabuto inspecting the cut on my finger. I blushed as he stuck my finger in his mouth. I felt his wet tongue slip over my finger and I gasped quietly, containing an inner moan. I looked at his eyes which were closed at that moment but opened slowly after he reached up and adjusted his glasses with his other hand. He nudged a girl next to him who had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, crystal clear baby blue eyes, and wore her headband around her waist like a belt. I noted that she was fairly pretty as she handed Kabuto a band-aid which he nodded to her as a sign of thanks. He turned to me and my eyes met his coal orbs which immediately had me entranced. I was not entirely dazed because I cringed slightly as he put the bandage over the paper. He set down my hand but did not actually let go. I fully came back to my senses when the loud ringing caused me to jump in my seat. He laughed at my reaction to the bell then smiled and asked smoothly "Kagome, right? How about you and me eat lunch together?" I opened my mouth to politely decline but before I could say anything a voice from behind me spoke coldly. "She has plans." I saw him frown and turned my head to see someone hovering over me. His eyes were black but somehow deeper than Kabuto's. He had black longish hair that spiked up in the back but in the front was kept up by his leaf village headband. He was extremely handsome even with the icy stare he was giving Kabuto. I smiled at him while he continued to stare at Kabuto, as if daring him. I guessed he was probably around nineteen from his appearance and attitude. Kabuto released my hand and stood up, sighing.

"Well then, next time. Alright Kagome-Chan?"

I blushed and nodded timidly as he waved goodbye, blowing me a kiss before he closed the door behind him. I noticed that the man waited a minute or two after he'd left to look down at me.

"Kagome right? You and Kabuto dating or something?"

He asked bluntly. I blushed and shook my head.

"N-no! I actually only met him today…"

"And yet he's already calling you Chan…" he mumbled.

I didn't quite hear him so I tilted my head, confused, as I stood up.

"What?"

He didn't realize I'd heard him and I realized that as he shook his head and turned to leave. He stopped, turning only his head to face me, and spoke in a serious tone.

"My name's Sasuke. If I were you I'd stay away from guys like him. They're only that nice when they want something."

I didn't understand and he could tell by my usual dazed expression. He sighed and motioned towards my chest with his eyes purposefully but not in a rude way. I could feel my face heat up which only became worse as I realized I had forgotten to put on a bra when I rushed out the door this morning. He turned back around, waving behind him as he went.

"See you around, Kagome."

"Thank you! Bye!" I was about to leave when I remembered that I was supposed to stay and talk to Kakashi-Sensei. I secretly have a crush on him and have had one on him for a while now. I searched the room and saw him putting some books away on their shelves which were hidden in a small corridor area that was blocked from view next to the chalk board._ He must have already finished lecturing Kiba and Zaku._ I thought as I walked over to him, still carrying my heavy books. I waited for a moment for him to notice me, when he didn't I set my books down on the floor and started to get back up.

"Ka-"

I had barely even started to say his name when he grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I faced the book shelves and had my back against his chest in the small spaced area. My face became flushed and a fluttering feeling arose in my belly as he leaned into me and whispered seductively in my ear. "Kagome-Chan…"

Kakashi's POV

I grinned as she flustered when I pinned her face forward towards the wall. The bookshelf area was perfect. No one could see us from the angle and it was far away enough from the door so that if anybody entered, it would leave enough time to get out of any awkward positions…_ well, most positions anyway._ I chuckled a little. Leaning into her ear I spoke with heavy breath into her ear "Kagome-Chan" and took great pleasure in the soft gasp she emitted. I pressed my body into hers and slid my arms around her slim stomach. I ran my hands in circular motions under her sweater while I rested my chin on her shoulder. I saw she was already panting lightly and she had her eyes closed, a red tint adorning her lovely face. I looked down slightly and grinned widely with lust as I noticed that under her thick white sweater, I could see her aroused nipples poking out at the material. I slid one hand up, while keeping the other arm firmly around her waist, and gently massaged her breasts. She moaned and I laughed softly.

"So, Kagome-Chan… Why is it you were late this morning?"

She squirmed as I purposefully blew on her neck. Suddenly I heard the door slide open and released her. Though I kept a calm appearance plastered on my face as I walked around the corner, thankful my hardness was not noticeable yet, I mentally cursed whoever it was that had interrupted my fun.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I saw that it was Miroku. Walking over to him and grabbing my wallet from my desk drawer, I paused and called back to Kagome "Miss Higurashi, We can finish our discussion at another time. For now, just go to your next class."

She still looked a little flushed as she scooped up her things and ran out the door to her next class.

"Thank you Sensei!"

She yelled as she nearly tripped, again, as she sprinted down the hallway. I sighed and shook my head. Miroku nudged me with his elbow, giving me a wink and his annoying lopsided grin he always gave me when he was thinking about something perverted. "So… Kagome-Chan eh?" He said in a teasing voice. I shoved him lightly and muttered "Shut up." We started our way out the door and down the hall while Miroku continued to tease. "Anyway, How long you been doin' a student _Sensei?_"

He said 'sensei' in a girly voice and batted his eyelashes. I shoved him again, this time rolling my eyes.

"I'm not _doing_ her, Miroku."

"Yet." Miroku added.

I shrugged and gave him a lustful smirk.

"True. But it's not like you're one to talk Letcher."

Miroku gave me a look of indignation and I laughed as he began to protest.

"Well at least I don't read my explicit romance novels in front of them."

"You're right. You would much rather act them out while you're teaching anatomy. How many girls is it that you've groped by now, Miroku?"

I smirked as he tried to come up with an excuse. We both ended up laughing aloud as we hung our arms over each others shoulders and strolled to the teacher's lounge for some lunch.

Preview of **_Chapter 2. Awaken what's within (you)_**

The girl clutched at her heart. _How much more could they break?_ With the lasts of her hoarse fading breaths she whispered "Help me, Kakashi…"


	4. Chapter 2 Awaken what's within

Kagome looked around the classroom and was surprised to find it empty.

"Hello?"

Suddenly she was knocked flat on her face as Zaku landed directly on top of her.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?!?"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips in a symbol of silence. He leaned down closer and whispered in her ear.

"The class has already begun, you're on our team. Look out, Itachi's on their side and…"

He suddenly stopped and jumped backward taking her with him, his hand smothering her yelp as sharingon pierced the floor where they had just stood. She squirmed as she was rushed into a cramped closet with Zaku. She shifted uncomfortably as Zaku's leg was forced between her legs because of the small space. She blushed and gasped as it slid up higher and rubbed her crotch firmly. "S-stop!" she cried hoarsely. He covered her mouth again and shushed her. "What is wrong with you?!" he growled at her. He saw her blush and squirm as he moved forward. Looking down, he realized the friction his leg must have been causing and removed his leg from between her thighs. She shook her head as he muttered "Sorry." Suddenly he burst through the door, leaving Kagome inside as he firmly shut the wooden doors behind him. She heard crash after crash then a scream that pierced the air until there was silence. She shuddered as she heard another crash of glass falling on the floor which sounded as though it had come from right in front of the closet. She froze when she heard a man with a firm voice yell "Students get out of here, this is no longer a game!" she panicked when the silence was eerily interrupted by slow heavy footsteps. Her eyes widened and she clutched her shoulders as they came closer to her direction. She winced and shut her eyes as the crack in the door in front of her widened, casting light upon her figure. She gasped as the doors were thrust open and a tall man with jet black hair that looked similar to Sasuke stood before her. He wore a smirk that made a cold chill run down her spine. She shivered as he grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked them out.

"N-no! Let go of me!"

She cried out as he pulled her to his chest roughly. His hand found its way to her ass and began to stroke beneath her clothing as she struggled to escape him futilely. Her breath became heavily steadier as he leaned down to lick her neck. She felt the cold wetness of his tongue slide smoothly across her skin and she pushed her arms up against him. His hand that hand been groping her rear ran lower under her to stroke her panty clad center. He lifted her up with that hand up into him and grinned as she held back a moan. He dug his finger into her under her underwear causing her to yell out violently. She looked through teary eyes around the room at the broken glass and split wooden chairs in shock and horror. She blushed deeply and panicked when she felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm her senses as he curled his finger inside her.

"No!!!"

She screamed out and shuddered with fear as he simply chuckled.

"We have to go Itachi, just stop toying with her already and let's get going!"

A new voice broke the thick air. The one called Itachi released her and she dropped to her knees, the glass below her piercing her skin.

"You always ruin my fun, Hiten."

"Just take or break it, Itachi."

She looked up with fearful eyes as Itachi smirked down menacingly.

The girl clutched at her heart. _How much more could they break?_ With the lasts of her hoarse fading breaths she whispered "Help me, Kakashi…"

She remembered a dark figure burst through the doors before her vision blurred. Sasuke's voice was the last thing she heard before she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Take your hands off of her now Itachi or die!"

She felt strangely nervous when she awoke in Sasuke's warm embrace as he carried her bridal style to a garden spot under the tree next to the picnic benches. He set her down gently under them and rolled up her pants to her upper calves. His hand brushed softly against her skin, causing her to blush and let out a soft sigh. He wrapped some clean bandages around her knees where the glass had left some minor cuts. He had just finished and Kagome was about to thank him when a worried musical voice interrupted her.

"My sweet Cheri! What ever happened to you?"

Kabuto grasped her hand, causing an annoyed look to form on Sasuke's face. He kissed it then forced Sasuke out of the way with an unnoticeable shove as he scooted in front of Kagome's legs. He ran his hands along the underside of her bare skin in a soothing motion, massaging her legs.

"Are you okay my dear?"

She nodded slowly as her breath quickened with his delicate and talented strokes.

"Just a few scratches, that's all. I'll be fine."

He leaned into her, still rubbing her legs, as a concerned but still lustful expression appeared on his face. She bit back a moan as he rubbed higher up her calf. She turned away for a moment and he nipped at her ear. Sasuke coughed and Kagome jumped back into the tree while Kabuto just looked at him calmly. She got up, laughing nervously, and went to join her friends who were sitting at the table. Hinata nudged her friend jokingly and teased her "Ha-ha! Kabuto and Kagome!" Kagome stared downward while Kabuto smirked suggestively at her. Sakura blushed at the corner of the table shyly and fiddled with her fingers. Kabuto reached over towards her hand but Sasuke unexpectedly slapped it away. To her disappointment, the playboy simply shook it off and took her hand anyway, regardless of the fact that Sasuke was shooting him daggers.

Kabuto's POV

I watched her blush and smirked while the jealous Sasuke could only wish to touch the hand I was gingerly raising towards my lips. I put a concerned look on my face as I looked Kagome directly in the eyes.

"How's your finger, Kagi-yo-Chan?"

She tilted her head at the nickname. I grinned and decided to make up a new one.

"How about Kawaii Chan? Hmm?"

I hummed lightly as I gratefully noticed that the band-aid from earlier had already fallen off. Popping her finger in my mouth, I admired the delectable taste of her finger. I enjoyed how she shivered and gasped as I ran my tongue over and around her skin. Her lips parted slightly as I swirled my finger around hers. _Imagine what I'll do to you, My Kagome Chan. Just Imagine… _I thought to myself. I could tell she was wriggling under the table. I saw her eyes shoot wide open as I decided to use this situation to my advantage and use an ability of mine that no one else knew I had.

Kagome's POV

I couldn't help but clench my legs together as I heard Kabuto's voice in my head.

_What's wrong Kawaii Chan? Can't sit still?_

I caught the look in his eye. I could tell that he was doing this on purpose.

_All you have to do is think your response. I'll hear it and you'll hear me. Every single thought._

He said the last few words as if he was whispering in my ear. I clutched the table with my other hand and closed my eyes briefly as he continued to run his wet tongue over and around my finger.

_Imagine what I could with this tongue inside you, Kagome._

_Kabuto! Oh gosh…_

I moaned inwardly and he heard it. I could hear him chuckling softly. He continued to lick my finger, oblivious of the people around us who were beginning to stare. I couldn't help but wonder if it was out of jealousy or because there was a guy sucking on my finger.

_Don't you want to know? Hmmm?_

I felt something pressing into my crotch and instinctively I pulled away, though the feeling was very pleasurable. I snapped back into reality and Kabuto's happy smirk was wiped from his face as I pulled my finger from his mouth abruptly. I looked at Sasuke who seemed as though he was proud and smiled weakly. I was glad the mental connection between me and Kabuto was severed. The wet spot I felt between my legs had grown so much from all the recent events I had been through. I honestly didn't know how much more I could stand of it. Unfortunately, in addition to the uncomfortable feeling between my legs, I was still slightly aroused…

_Maybe I should have let him… No. I'm not some pleasure seeking floozy… _I mentally groaned and shoved the mischievous thoughts out of my head. _That's enough… for today. Gah! What am I Thinking?! Grr! Stop it Kagome you Baka!!! GRAH! Enough!_

I sighed as lunch ended and I cleaned up and headed towards the Math room. I was really in no mood for sex-education right now but I had to deal with it one way or another. I sat down and waited for Mr. Yuki to start his lecture. After a while of the boring lecture and some pondering over the past events, I frazzled my hair and let out a sigh. I screamed as a long thin metal stick slapped across my desk.

"Am I boring you, Miss Higurashi?"

"Frankly, yes."

It was too late for me when I realized what it was that I had just said and to whom I had said it. _Shit_! I whispered mentally. I noticed that he had actually changed his expression from a look of annoyance to a somewhat cold smirk and was staring at me intently with such an expression. I shivered as I couldn't tell whether or not that was lust or amusement in his eye. _Not again_ I though to myself as I felt the cold tip of the pointer lift my chin up.

"Attend to Kakashi-Sensei at once, Miss Higurashi. I'll tell him you are coming."

The class giggled and pointed at me as he picked up the phone and talked to my beloved Kakashi. Sighing, I got up slowly and followed the direction in which he pointed._ Great… Just Great. Well today's turning out just awesome. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

She felt her breath quicken as she walked back into the desk, her backside digging into the wooden edge slightly but not enough to be painful. She clutched the edges of the desk as the stern man continued to walk forward. He raised her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Wait! Please stop!"

"Miss Higurashi, this is a lesson you _**will**_ be taught this lesson. It's too important in young girl's life to skip."

"No!"

----Next Chapter: Keep with what your dream says (Kagome!)

-------------------

------------------------

-------------

(Sorry for the short chapter. I would like to thank these people for their love.

OneWhoCannotBeLoved gives love with my first review!

And lots of LOVE from FuzzyLeaf!

Thank you guys, please continue to review! I will only continue if I get at least 3 reviews this time! This is a warning: I will not continue unless people actually like my story! Please REVIEW and thank you two for the love! And BTW this chapter is NOT DONE but please review anyway!!! Thanks for the love, buh-bye!)


	5. Chapter 3 Keep with what your dream says

**Keep with what your dream says**

Kakashi's POV

I sighed and hung up the phone. I wasn't sure how long it would take Kagome to get here, but I must say... I was slightly disappointed in her. Why did she responded to Eri Yuki in such a way had surprised and both confused me. _What was she thinking?_ I pondered. My thoughts were interrupted as the center of my thoughts walked through the door. I heard her take a deep breath as I slowly spoke with disappointment in my voice.

"Miss Higurashi..."

I saw her mentally groan in aggravation as she walked forward.

"Take a seat."

I said, pulling a wheelie chair out and turning it for her to sit down. She plopped herself in the chair which rolled a little slightly but she caught herself. I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Alright… Now what's going on with you talking back in Sex-Ed?"

She shrugged.

"It's not that I really meant to talk back to Mr. Yuki! I've just been having a really stressful day…"

"Ah yes. I heard about the incident with Itachi… Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked to the side.

"I'm fine…"

"Good. Hmmm…"

She looked at me curiously and tilted her head cutely.

"What?"

I paused then hid a grin as I stared down at the curious little girl. I had a fun idea I wanted to test out… and I'd just thought of a way to make sure Miss Higurashi didn't really miss too much of Yuki's Lesson. I placed my hands on either armrest of the rolling chair and loomed over the unsuspecting innocence.

"Miss Higurashi. What is it that you were learning in Yuki Sensei's class just now?"

She stammered a little as she spoke.

"U-um. Anatomy… I-I think."

I leaned closer so I could whisper into her ear.

"Really?"

I said huskily.

She gasped and the chair tumbled backwards as she staggered back towards the desk, shocked. I chuckled as I took a step towards her.

"Well we can't have you missing Yuki's lesson, now can we?"

"I guess so…"

I quickened my advance as she answered unsteadily.

"I even know of a more fun way for us to learn."

I tried to contain my grin so I achieved a sort of malevolent stern look as I progressed towards the girl.

"M-Mr. Kakashi… I don't think we should…"

"What?"

Kagome's POV

She felt her breath quicken as she walked back into the desk, her backside digging into the wooden edge slightly but not enough to be painful. She clutched the edges of the desk as the stern man continued to walk forward. He raised her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Wait! Please stop!"

"Miss Higurashi, this is a lesson you **_will_** be taught this lesson. It's too important in young girl's life to skip."

"No!"

She gasped as his hand cupped her area of discomfort. The next motion he made knocked the breath out of her.

Kakashi's POV

I found her special bundle of nerves with my finger through the soft cloth of her thong and rubbed it in circle motions vigorously.

"This is the clitoris."

I ran the circles faster as I continued.

"It is used for orgasm in the female."

I noticed her legs were shaking and she was having trouble standing.

"A similar feeling can be produced by stimulation in the nipple area."

I used the hand that had been locking her gaze with mine to grasp her right breast firmly. I massaged it roughly but coolly without stirring my gaze upon her delicate face which expressed her struggle to overcome the feelings of want and pleasure which were probably pooling in her stomach. _Or at least her underwear_ I said to myself, chuckling at my crudeness.

"K-Kakashi stop!"

I shook my head. And spoke huskily.

"Now, now… Speaking to your sensei in such a common manner… tsk tsk You should know better."

I stopped and took hold of the aroused girl's waist then turned her so that her stomach was against the desk. I placed my palm against her back and pushed her firmly down against the desk. I glanced around the room, looking for some manner of restraints. Spotting the duck tape that was lying next to her firm squiggling rear I thought to myself _This will do._ I took the tape and with one hand pulled a long piece of it and tore it with my teeth. I then pressed both of her hands together above her head while keeping her face down on the desk by pressing my abdomen into her lower back. Using one hand to hold her wrists, I quickly smoothed the tape over them and sealed her that way, defenseless. I smirked and watching her try to struggle but fail at the same time. I couldn't resist smiling at the girl as she made a great effort to escape the plastic bonds. I chuckled and saw her freeze when I pulled her skirt up and laid it high up on her waist.

"W-what are you doing?"

She sounded nervous and I felt a little bit guilty for not answering her but my lust soon quenched it. I ran my hand along her butt and delighted in the noises she made. I waited for a moment then pulled down her plain white underwear. I noticed it had a baby pink ribbon on it as I left it crumpled on the ground at her ankles. I immediately set to work. She moaned and squirmed, trying to resist the passion as my tongue moved back and forth along her folds. I sank my tongue deeper into her moist core, savoring her tangy flavor. She cried out loudly as I lapped along her clitoris. I ran my tongue along in circles over the little nub which caused her knees to shake. Just as she was about to reach climax, I withdrew and waited to hear more of her protests. At first she just strained her ass towards me but I teased her as I spoke and traced my finger along the edges of her fold, but not entering, ever so lightly.

"What's wrong Miss Kagome? You're legs are shaking."

She didn't answer but I heard her gulp and already there were beads of sweat on her face and lower back. So I evilly pressed my finger into her clitoris almost painfully but not quite and just held it there after prodding once or twice.

"Don't stop."

I heard her say in a needy voice. She couldn't stand the pressure I was putting on her body and she made it quit evident with her reactions as I blew cold air onto her fold. She shuddered and gasped.

"Kakashi! Please!"

"Again with the insolence! Miss Kagome, You really should learn…"

I spread her folds with my fingers and leaned into them giving her insides one cold long wet lick and then withdrawing.

"Lest you want to be punished."

I added sadistically as I breathed a waft of cold air into her.

"Please!!!"

I sighed and shook my head. Muttering to myself as I raised myself up and unzipped my pants. _I guess you won't learn… Oh well. Don't worry Kagome, I won't waste this opportunity. _I snickered a little as I ran my tip along her folds in an almost appealing manner.

"Here you are my dear. Oh my, you keep twitching…"

She thrashed back and forth as I ran my tip slightly deeper and moved up and down without satisfaction.

"Ohhh…."

I moaned loudly as I continued my cruel bane upon her. She emitted pleas and begging moans and gasps as I refused her fulfillment.

"May I visit your house today after school?"

"But Kaka… I mean Kakashi-Sensei, My parents aren't going to be home and…"

I plunged into her and continued to thrust as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Seven, I won't be late."

She muttered "Fine." as we continued our little session. _I guess I will be her tutor…_ I concluded and laughed to myself afterwards.


	6. Chapter 4 Don't let lies get in

**Don't listen when they tell you forget**

Kagome's POV

I walked home slowly and clutched my as I reflected over the past events of the day. I dropped my books when I heard someone laughing. I looked around nervously, but not seeing anyone, I decided it was just my imagination and gathered up my things. I walked a few more feet before I heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey Kagome Chan!!! Wait up!"

I turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walking my way. Naruto was waving madly and had his usual lopsided grin and Sasuke had his usual serious look plastered on his face. The girl beside them I recognized as Sakura, Io's sister, but with longer hair now that it had grown out again. Naruto ran up and smiled broadly, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just nodded to me while Sakura gave me a shy smile. We talked all the way to my house, where at I said goodbye to Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke strangely stayed behind. I waited for a few minutes of awkward silence before opening my mouth to speak. But before I could utter even a word, he interrupted me.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you… Inside."

"O-okay…"

I started towards my door and he followed. I hesitated so he added seriously "It's urgent."

I opened the door and motioned for him to walk in. He sat down on the couch and I walked to the kitchen to grab two waters and an apple. Walking back into the room, I tossed him one of the water bottles and sat down next to him.

"Thanks."

He muttered. There was a long silence before I finally took a deep breath and asked him

"What's this all about Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

He paused before answering.

"Kagome, I need you to answer me truthfully. Did my brother do anything to you?"

I was shocked. Sasuke didn't really seem like the one who would really care, but apparently I was wrong. I tilted my head to signal that I needed some more detail as to what he meant.

"Did he touch you? Did Itachi, my brother, violate you in any way?"

I blushed and decided it would be best to keep it to myself, but unfortunately my words betrayed me.

"He started to but he was promptly stopped by his friend or accomplice or whoever he was…"

He stood up and took his leave.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Sasuke, it's okay! I-"

But it was too late. Sasuke had already left. I sighed and glanced at my watch. 4:15. I had at least two hours so I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. I felt the hot water run over my skin as the room filled with steam. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself as I exited the bathroom." I walked into my room and as I closed the door, felt a chilling breeze. I looked at the window to the left of my bed over my bookshelf and noticed that it was opened. _I don't remember opening that this morning…_ I started to walk towards the door when I felt some kind of elastic string tighten around my ankle. Without any further warning, I was lifted into the air above my bed by my ankles and wrists so that I was stomach down hovering about my bed with my legs spread apart and my body clad merely with a towel. I felt a hand stroking me gently. I shivered from the cold and from the deep chuckle I heard from behind me. I bent down my head so I could see behind me but all I saw was from the neck down. Even so, I could tell it was Itachi. I attempted to kick him, only to have him grab a hold of my ankle and pull my leg towards him. I gasped and struggled as best as I could when I felt his lips brush my toes. A slimy tongue ran over my big toe and he continued to suck. I don't know why I found this pleasurable but I did. I clenched my fists as I felt something foreign being pushed into me. I suddenly heard the door open and glanced at my clock to see it was seven o' clock exactly. I was relieved to hear Kakashi's voice as he unbound me. Itachi had vanished the moment Kakashi had opened the door. I reached down to pull out the unknown object that Itachi had placed inside me. I grabbed hold of Kakashi as he beat me there and slowly pulled it out. He held it up and I became very flustered when I saw what it was. He looked over the red vibrator and laughed.

"I don't know how you got yourself up like this, but if you wanted some attention, you should have just called."

He smirked and pinched my nipple. I shot back, realizing that my towel had fallen off and left me completely exposed. But to my surprise, Kakashi didn't persist any further… I was glad… I'd had enough sexual activities today. Kakashi sorted through my drawers until he pulled out a decent looking pair of underwear and a red dress that was semi-suitable. She saw him hold out two movie tickets and smile.

"We've got a movie at eight and dinner at nine."

He held out a pink rose. I smiled and giggled. I'd never known he could be so sweet.

MEANWHILE

Eri Yuki's POV

I watched as Iruka sorted his papers delicately on the desk. Each by labeled, alphabetical and by date. I walked over to the player and picked them up quickly, scattering them over the floor. He turned around angrily and I hid the glee I felt inside when I saw his adorable little confused angry eyes. I don't know if I would ever tell him how much I loved his little pouts or his entrancing smiles. But I did know what I wanted now, and I was planning on getting it. I examined his rear as he bent over to pick up the papers. He sighed and looked over his now unorganized papers. I pressed down a button on the CD player which rested itself on the window sill. The song "Sexy Back" began to play.

"Yuki! You really shouldn't have done that you know!"

I closed the blinds and kept my face expressionless as he stared at me in confusion over his shoulder. The pants he wore hugged his crotch and I enjoyed how tight it made his ass look. I couldn't help it. I walked over in a speeded pace and wrapped both hands around his cheeks and squeezed. He jumped up but before he could turn, I wrapped my arm around him, holding his arms against him, and keeping his back to my chest.

"No Yuki. I have a lot of work tonight… If I don't get started now, then I won't be able to-"

He gulped as I squeezed lower down and laughed openly as he struggled against my embrace. I nibbled on his ear, causing him to yelp and squirm more. His tight butt rubbed against my front as he did sending waves of pleasure trickling down my spine. I moved my hand lower and pressed against his balls, rubbing them roughly. He gasped and arched up forward.

"Yuki!!!"

I nipped his ear again and chuckled as I bent into him to grasp his crotch with the same hand. He shook his head and started shaking.

"Please Yuki! I-I can't!"

"Don't lie. You know you want to…"

I began alternating between rubbing his groin and rubbing his rear causing him to jerk forward and back repeatedly. He gasped and fell forward, his hands behind his back grabbed by the wrists by my single hand.

"Yuki!!!"

He cried out. I watched as sweat trickled down his neck. I licked along him, training away a line along his tangy tasting skin. I could feel him shaking beneath me as he spoke with an unsteady voice.

"Y-Yuki… I really n-need to get my work done…"

"It can wait."

I touched his front and ran quick well paced circles over the growing bulge, still refusing to release him as he tugged forward against my restraint. I decided to make it more fun and walked over to his desk, sweeping the contents from it, and dragging him with me. His legs were squirming and trying to rub against the area in need of attention. _Be patient_ I thought to myself eagerly as they continued their hopeless struggle. I raised his hands above his head and pressed a switch I had recently installed. A metal clasp quickly shut over his hands and he kicked and started to panic. I quickly leaned to coo in his ears to calm him down.

"Just relax my little lover. It's simply a toy I installed specifically for this purpose. So calm down!"

I was a little frustrated when he kicked his legs out once more and restrained him defiantly with both hands. I didn't bother to take off his pants when I spread his legs and lowered my head. His moaning was enough to make me hard as I sucked on the massive bulge. He bucked upward but I held him down with one hand atop the mountain and lowered my licking until I made thick dented strokes upward. I waited until he was soaked completely through to unzip his pants and remove them. I kissed his wet boxers and then his forehead as he panted with want and need. I opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube as I yanked off his boxers. I rubbed the liquid over myself, coating my manhood quite generously. I raised one of his legs and stuck my finger into him with my other to prepare him for my length which soon after was pushed into him and thrust again and again, each one releasing moans and grunts of pleasure. I cleaned him after we had finished and was about to release him when the door swung open. We both stared in horror as we froze in front of the head principal… Zabuza.

NEXT TIME: **_Your mind is your own creation_**

Suddenly Yuki grabbed hold of my chin firmly and looked her dead straight in the eye. I had never seen eyes so cold. "You…" He whispered harshly. He leaned closer to my ear so that only I could hear him. "Do not you dare speak of things beyond your control, little girl. Don't think I don't know of you and Kakashi. I will leave you alone, lest you push me any further…" He spoke with a tone laced with a malevolence I have never known. Never before I had I feared so much for my life, though it was not my life being threatened. (Surprise surprise people! Next chapter MIGHT be focused mainly on drama, instead of sex! …maybe.)


	7. INTERUPTING NOTE:NOT PART OF STORY

I know a lot of the past chapters were pretty graphic but please don't report me! I'm actually trying to calm it down a bit with that stuff and change it to be a new sort of problem. The story keeps changing as I write so PLEASE DO NOT FLAME but constructive criticism is fine.  Thanks and don't forget to Read & Review! Arigato! Buh-bye!

P.S. Just a reminder, I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Same goes for Naruto. Bye!


End file.
